Roger Shariah
Roger Shariah is the older brother of Walker Shariah and the other son of Joan Bioposi. He spent most of his life alone, but more recently became the lower-alpha of the Shariah Pride. Roger is the mate of a polar bear named Lacey, and the father of the first hybrid child, Atiya. History Before the Pride Roger was the ill-fated son. By all accounts, he should be dead. He was the first son of Joan Shariah, but at a time before she was mated to Johan. Her mate’s name was Mannan, and he was a kind, fair Sub-Alpha to the Bioposi pride. He was killed by roving polar bears, and it was only thanks to Johan that Roger survived. All was well until Johan had his second offspring with Joan, and Joan realized that her new son would be an alpha. They moved to the Americas, where Roger quickly fit in as an intelligent and tri-lingual young man. He was the favorite of all the teachers and an amazing athlete, due to his lion genetics, so he chose to remain in his hometown while his mother took Walker around the world. He didn’t hate her, but he was jealous of her interest in her younger son. When he was twenty-five, seven years after his mother died, Roger left Walker to form a life of his own. He traveled first to Canada. There he met the bear king’s daughter, Lacey, and fell in love with her. They met as often as possible in secret, and he was elated to find that she was pregnant. She affectionately refers to him as ‘Rouhi,’ which means ‘My Soul’ in Arabic, and refers to him most other times as Iggi; sometimes she grudgingly calls him Roger, but she claims it’s ‘an ugly American name.’ When they’re daughter was born, Roger devoted most of his time to caring for her and his weakened mate, developing an unbreakable bond with his offspring. Pride Life Roger is the second-in-command of the Shariah Pride, but his life with them is very limited. Most of his time was spent with his mate and newborn daughter, but he spared days to train Walker's new recruits and give him tips on raising his own son. Recently, Roger has decided to return to the newly named Rebel Pride (The Shariah Pride and the Bioposi Pride conjoined.) Physical Appearance Human Roger is tall, thickly-muscled, and quite daunting just to look at. He has a wide face, a lumberjack beard, soft features, and deep-set, emerald eyes just like those of his mother. Roger mostly wears button-up shirts and blue jeans. Lion Roger’s lion form is barrel-chested and built like a battering ram. He’s fierce, brave, and though he’s not very quick, he’s brutal in close-up combat. His roar carries further than most lions’ roars, regardless of location. His mane is deep black in the center, emanating out until it’s almost white on the tips. His face is broader and his nose is blacker than Walker’s. Personality Roger is a golden man, if the definition of golden man is what every man should aspire to be. Though he can be slightly abrasive, Roger is nurturing down to the base of his soul. He holds the value of individuals over the value of a group, which puts him at odds with his brother. He has a high value for life of any form. He is a strong man with a good, good heart. The only beings that would be put on his bad side are those that are cruel. Roger despises cruelty, so, lion, bear, or human, he will not respond well to threats or insults. Relationships With Parents He never met his father, but he grew a deep respect for the man from his mother’s stories. His mother wasn’t a huge part of his life – she often left him to spend time with Walker. He’s almost grateful that she left him to become such a strong person on his own, though he was jealous of her love for her second son. He misses her deeply, but it no longer pains him. With Bonded Mate He has a very good relationship with Lacey. The two of them are very close, but don’t need to be around each other constantly to feel what they have. When they are together, they’re more likely to look into each others eyes for a very brief amount of time than to kiss or hug. They’re both strong people who would die for the other. With Children Roger absolutely adores his daughter. He has loved her since her very first breath. He’s extremely protective of her and would willingly kill anyone who dared harm her. With Siblings Walker and Roger don’t have the best relationship, but they don’t hate each other. Roger cares for Walker and would definitely protect him, but he’s not afraid to engage in a screaming contest with his half-brother. They’re at odds because of Walker’s willingness to take lives, and Roger’s values of life. With Other Pride Members He’s a delegator and a peace-keeper, so most of the other pride members respect and trust him on a profound level. He tries his best to be involved in the lives of every pride member because of his value for humanity and morality. Category:Characters